Don't Tell Anyone!
by Cannonade
Summary: ONESHOT. Set during DMC4 from Dante's POV, what if something actually happened between them? Full summary inside. Dante x Nero, YAOI smut, yes it's from a cutscene so if you don't like, don't read!


_**AN**: Just a oneshot to kill some time while I get round to writing something bigger for Dante and Nero. This came to mind a while ago whilst watching the second fight with Nero cutscene and a friend remarked how amusing it was the way they were heavy breathing at the end, and that the scene change after that looked almost dodgy... so I came up with this. What if something actually happened between Dante and Nero during DMC4? If you watch the end cutscene, you might notice that Dante does this awkward little giggle thing whenever he's talking to Nero... might just be me hearing what I want to hear, but I think something went on with them... *coughs*_

_So, that's where this came from! Basically, it's just some smut which I really wanted in the game... I need a 'smut' genre! I also want to dedicate this to Tigerfussel who I mentioned this idea to!_

_

* * *

_

**Don't Tell Anyone!**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but this kid is pretty damn good. Even playing around like this, to think he could actually land a few hits with that glow stick of his is pretty impressive. The more I get to know him, the more I seem to fall for him! I mean, he's just my type for one thing; he's cocky, has a pretty face, can hold his own in a fight, his hair is so oddly like mine and not to mention he almost reminds me of myself! But then again, if I have the time to think about this while fighting, he can't be _that_ good now, can he? However I am Devil Hunter Dante, I can be forgiven for thinking about cute guys at a time like this. Hell if I wasn't, I'd start worrying!

I was caught off guard a little mid thought; the kid hit Rebellion hard with Yamato and I jumped backwards to dull the impact. Damn, a move like that! Oh yeah, he's really sweet. Quickly, he ran straight at me, brandishing my brother's katana like a crazed cat ready for the kill. I cut off his attack and looked straight at him, but I failed to catch his attention this time. He seemed pretty angry, so I guess I'd better finish this off before he begins to realise that I ain't taking it seriously; if I was, he wouldn't be standing. As expected from the cocky punk, his strikes came hard and fast and I found myself wondering if his sword play was reminiscent of his skill in bed. But blocking wasn't even enough to break a sweat. Good as he is, he'd never beat me in a hundred years. I smirked, watching as he drew back with Yamato as if he wanted to make a finishing move. But with that determined look on his face, I couldn't help myself; he's just too damn cute!

I deliberately slowed down my movement, allowing the kid to strike Rebellion hard enough for it to fly out of my hand. I caught a brief flicker of victory in his blue eyes; heh, so he really thinks that would do me in? He's still got a long way to go. I watched as he allowed himself a quick glance at my sword before he set himself up for what he thought was the final blow. His cry of anger was quite a turn on I have to admit, but I was ready for him. He ran towards me again, ready to run me through with the katana, but it was too easy to read. I leaned back slightly, just enough so I could feel the rush of the blade close to my neck. The kid stumbled as I leapt into the air and spun round so I had a clear view of his back. That ought to bring him down a few notches. I landed back on my feet and grabbed Rebellion as it fell back towards the ground; if I may say so myself, I doubt any man would resist _that_ move! Or even the ladies, but they'll be out of luck.

I couldn't help but snicker as I watched the kid fall ungracefully on the floor, the force of his impact bringing up dust. Luckily I saw that coming, otherwise it would be the second time I got impaled by the kid. I smirked again; soon, I wanted it to be his turn to be 'impaled'. Growling, the young punk pushed off the ground and began to get up, still brandishing Yamato. I now felt almost bored of how predictable he was becoming; I wanted to have some fun. Before he could get to his feet, I pinned down his devil arm with one foot and stabbed Rebellion into the ground next to his head, my gaze locked with his. His eyes were almost glowing with rage and I could see deep within him that he was still craving the power offered by Vergil's blade. I had to cool him off; I didn't want him to become dangerous enough that I needed to kill him. A cute guy like this, I couldn't bear the thought! Especially with him breathing so heavily like that, but he wasn't the only one; I guess that fight was tougher than I thought. I stared at him a moment longer, eventually seeing his gaze falter and flick towards the sword embedded near his head.

"You cooled off yet kid?" I panted.

His gaze went back to me again and in that instant, it felt like my heart was gonna stop. Most of the anger had left his blue eyes, but he was still glaring at me. If anyone else gave me a look like that, they'd end up buried in the nearest wall... but from this kid? Hell, if it were possible, that glare only made him look sexier than he already was! Oh yeah, now I _really_ wanted to have some fun. I pressed down harder on his wrist until he gasped and relaxed his hold on Yamato. I could think of many other situations where I'd want to hear him gasp like that. I smirked and once I felt that he wouldn't try and attack me again, I released Rebellion, leaving it impaled in the ground.

I dropped low to straddle him, earning another surprised gasp and a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. I narrowed my eyes a little to observe him; he was mostly too worn out to protest, but I felt there was something a little more to him. I remembered that girl I first saw him with; my initial thought being that I was out of luck. But now? They say it takes one to know one and if that's true, this kid is more like me than I first thought. I felt my smirk widen and without giving him any warning, I lowered myself further against him until I could mesh my lips with his. His lips tasted oddly sweet and if I wasn't mistaken, I picked up on a slight hint of strawberry; that only made me want more. I pressed my lips harder again his, instantly feeling him tense up, but that was all he did. He offered no resistance, until I tested him by gently licking his lower lip.

His devil arm grabbed the collar of my leather shirt and he shoved me away, his breathing erratic again as he struggled to compose himself. The colour of his face was enough to put my coat to shame and hot damn it suited him. There was no doubt in my mind; I wanted him and if I played it right, he wouldn't refuse me. I locked my gaze with his again and I felt him tremble beneath me. Was he afraid that I'd take him by force? I frowned a little, not wanting things to go down that route; I wasn't that desperate. However, I glanced at his arm as it started glowing a bright azure and the kid instantly let go of me, a look of embarrassment on his cute face. I chuckled and turned my gaze back to his. It seemed like his little glow stick gave away his emotions. I leaned down further and that was when I felt it; he was _hard_.

"You're body don't seem to mind so much, kid," I remarked.

He glared at me. "Just get the fuck off me!"

He reached upwards to grab my face with his arm, the ghostly shadow around it indicating he planned to shoot me through the opposite wall. I grabbed him by the wrist and twisted slightly to put off his attack. He closed one eye from the discomfort, but kept the other firmly locked on me. If that one eye could glare daggers, I would be in a lot of pain! I smirked again and made another move, lightly grinding our hips together. The boy bit his lip, but couldn't stifle the moan that slipped from his mouth. He was still hard and I could smell the faint aroma of arousal from him. Then again, if he too had demonic senses, he'd be able to smell the same scent on me.

"Guess things are heating up a bit again," I growled.

He opened his other eye again. "I really don't get you," he mumbled.

"What's there to get?"

I raised his clawed hand to my lips and flicked my tongue out to taste one of his blue digits. He flinched, but his arm was pulsating brightly and the scent of arousal grew stronger. The little punk was powerless to resist me and that's exactly the way I wanted it. I gently traced circles in his glowing palm with my other hand, feeling the shivers run through his soft flesh. Moving round to the top of his arm, I slipped my fingers between the red armour plates and caressed the blue skin. The kid gasped and choked back a moan, his eye lids snapping shut and his mouth hanging open. The intoxicating scent of his excitement began to overpower my senses. I grunted a little and pressed closer to him, dipping my nose into the hollow of his neck and nuzzled his pale skin.

"W-what the f-fuck..." he breathed. "S-stop... you..."

"You really want me to stop, kid?" I whispered.

I planted kisses along his neck up to his jaw, my fingers still busy working their magic on his devil arm. As I gently nipped his jaw, the kid arched his back and bucked his hips up to mine, a wanton groan slipping past his lips.

"S-shit..." the kid moaned. "You'll fucking pay f-for this!"

"I usually do," I remarked, sarcastically.

"D-damn you..." his back arched again as I slipped my fingers back up to his wrist, the blue skin feeling warmer than ever. "Fucking... p-pervert..."

"You want it." That was a statement, not a question.

I ceased tormenting his arm in favour for pulling his blue denim coat off his shoulders. I raised my head to look into his eyes, catching a brief glimpse of the contrasting thoughts in his head. He didn't want to submit to me but at the same time, he desired what I was offering. I smirked victoriously, sitting back up to remove my leather trench coat and unbuckle the belts on my shirt. I watched the kid's expression change as I pulled down the zip; he would never admit it, but that face said clearly how much he wanted me. I leaned over him again to kiss him, but he placed the index finger of his human hand over my lips.

"After this happens," he growled. "_Don't tell anyone!_"

Oh, now that was a threat. I smirked. "Whatever you say, kid."

The desperation in his voice was clear; this was a religious city and being gay was probably almost a crime. The kid obviously wasn't getting any and even though he didn't particularly want it from me right now, his hormones were winning the battle of his body. Though I think I could coerce a bit more consent from him. I pulled down the zip of his red hoodie and lifted up the fabric of his black t-shirt, revealing more of his beautiful, pallid skin. I nuzzled the dip in his navel and licked around it, my hands holding down his shoulders as he squirmed in slight protest. I pushed more of his shirt back, my hands heating up his flesh as they worked up towards his hardened nipples. I teased one with my tongue, a soft moan leaving his lips and tension easing out of his body. Though it seemed rather reluctant, I felt the fingers of his human hand thread through my hair and I shuddered, breathing hard against his chest.

"See," I murmured. "I knew you wanted it."

"Just do it or I'll kick your ass," he snapped.

Oh he was really desperate! I raised my head and captured his lips, my desires escalating as he kissed back. I tapped his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he granted. I slipped my tongue passed his parted lips to taste him, the sweetness starting to drive me crazy. As soon as he rubbed his tongue against mine, I lost it. Whilst deepening the kiss, I fumbled with his belt buckle and unfastened his jeans, slipping them down over his hips. The kid began to protest again until I grasped his erection and gently stroked him until he relaxed to my touch. I pulled back for air and took in his beautiful face, pleasure etched into his young features. For a moment I felt guilty for using him as a quick fuck, almost as though I were taking something I shouldn't. But deep in his blue eyes was an intense look that cracked his innocent exterior. Maybe he'd wanted me from the beginning.

I hurriedly tugged off his boots and pulled his jeans off, feeling uncomfortable in the confines of my tight leathers. I observed him briefly again, perhaps just to check that he was still willing, before unbuckling my belt and unfastening my trousers. This was a great example of why it was easier for me to meet girls on missions; there was no danger in me being distracted on the job. But this kid was just too much, especially with that look of desire on his face as he watched me inch down my leathers and free myself. Heh, something at the very beginning told me I'd like this mission. Who would know that I'd get to meet such a looker; I wanted to mark him in such a way that he'd never want anyone else. _Ever_.

As I leaned back over him to take his lips in another kiss, I felt his heart rate increase. I devoured him, tasting as much as I could until he tilted his head back to gasp for air. I pressed two fingers against his lips, he getting the picture and taking my digits into his mouth to suck on them. His lack of experience was cute, but it made me want more. Damn, it's been a long time since someone made me feel this hot; hell I couldn't even remember the last time. I withdrew my fingers from his sweet mouth and pressed my middle finger to his tight opening. The kid gasped, but it turned into a moan as I started stroking him. Once he was distracted, I pushed in that finger and felt the warm softness of his insides. He winced as I felt around and I licked up the side of his weeping manhood, distracting him from the discomfort.

"Fuck," the boy grunted. "Why are you s-so... damn irresistible...?"

I grinned. "That's just me, kid."

I dipped my tongue into his slit, shivering pleasantly as he moaned loudly and cut it off by biting into the claws of his right hand. Then I pushed in the other finger, feeling him tense up again as I started to stretch him. I watched him bite down harder onto his red knuckles, partly from the discomfort and partly from the effort of not crying out. I smirked and took the head of his member into my mouth, the familiar saltiness fuelling my fire. He grunted against his armoured skin, his eyes shut tight and his face flushed pink from the heat. I swallowed his erection whole, expertly twisting my tongue around him until he couldn't hold back his moans any longer. That's what I wanted to hear; I have pride in my skill to please a man and this punk ain't knocking me down.

"O-oh please..." he stuttered. "Please...!"

I pulled back to look him in the eye. "Please what?"

"Don't you..."

"Please _what_?"

I curled my fingers and he cried out; found it! "P-please f-f-fuck me!"

I removed my fingers and hooked his legs over my shoulders, pressing myself against him. His eyes went wide from the sudden pressure and I knew it would hurt him, but I didn't have any lube. I knew I should have brought some just in case, but I could think about that later. I buried my face into his neck as I thrust into him, tasting for the first time that tight heat I'd craved since I first met him. His walls were squeezing me so tight that at first I could barely move; hell this almost felt like enough for me. I pushed in deeper, trying to angle for that spot and hardly registering the kid's pained groans due to the pleasure now flooding my body.

"Crap..." I grunted. "You're so... fucking tight..."

He shot me a death glare. "I-I'll fucking... k-kick your ass..."

But he cut himself odd mid sentence and screamed loudly, his eyes wide from the surprise of such a sensation. I smirked, now knowing where to hit the kid's prostate head on; jackpot! At least the pain wouldn't be a problem for him and it might even convince him to not kick my ass later. I gripped his legs tighter as I found it easier to move inside him, rolling my hips to hit his sweet spot over and over again. His back arched beautifully and I released his legs in favour of caressing the exposed skin on his taught chest and abs. He really was the type I loved; younger than me and well toned, but not enough to put me to shame. I lowered my head to suck at a nipple, being careful not to mark him and give myself away.

That extra touch encouraged the kid to rock back against me, taking me deeper inside and winding the coil of heat in my abdomen tighter. I growled, wanting to mark him and claim him as mine, but he would probably never forgive me if I did. I assaulted his sweet spot mercilessly, pounding into him and drowning in each wave of ecstasy that consumed me. Oh fuck, it had _never_ been this good! There wasn't a man on Earth that could compare to this kid; this beautiful, cocky, punk ass of a kid. I found myself wondering how he felt about me, whether he thought it was just me wanting a good time. This was the first time I recalled thinking of the other man's feelings; after all, to an escort, I was just another job. But this young hunter was different; he ignited a fire deep inside me that made me want more than just _this_. Hell he actually makes me _think_ during sex and that is an achievement of its own. In fact, he actually makes me think full stop.

I watched his face as it continued to contort with pleasure, moans and screams pouring from his mouth. He was lost in the bliss and it made me almost glow with pride. But he wouldn't last long; I could tell by the way his muscles were beginning to tighten around me, drawing me closer and closer to that sweet edge. He was just so adorable and I never wanted anyone else to see his face like this, or to hear his sexy voice. When the mission was over, I wanted to take him home and make him mine. In a possessive state, I thrust in harder, wanting to moan his name if I actually knew what it was. He cried out beneath me, digging his claws into my chest as he arched his back and came between us. I gripped his hips tightly, hoping I wouldn't leave bruises but the way he was squeezing me now was too much. Every muscle in my body tensed from the sheer pleasure that was almost so blinding I could barely make sense of my surroundings. It'd been a long time since I came _that_ hard, just to give the kid some credit.

I pulled out quickly, his grunt almost disapproving as he panted harshly on the floor. I leaned back on my arms, eyes closed and drowning in the cooler air as it soothed my sweaty skin. Well, I wanted to have some fun with him and I certainly did. But I was pulled out of my post orgasmic bliss as I heard the kid slowly get up and stagger a bit as he put weight on his feet. I turned my head to watch him as he was pulling his jeans back on, his back turned to me. That almost stung a bit, but I could understand. Even though I'd been persuasive and his hormones had been begging for me, I'd taken something he hadn't wanted to lose just yet. I should have felt a little guilty, but it only made me more determined to make him mine.

"Don't forget," the kid shot at me, suddenly. "Tell anyone and you've had it."

I had to smirk. "Was it really that bad, kid?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Just do what you came here to do."

He was right, I had a mission here; Trish would kick my ass if she knew what I'd done. I grimaced a little, remembering where she and Lady planned to shoot me if I hooked a guy on this mission. They still hadn't forgiven me for the guy I 'rescued' on my previous mission, but it was their fault for not knocking before entering. Reluctantly I too redressed myself, neither of us speaking to each other. I watched him closely as he bent down to pick up Yamato, the icy glow from his arm giving away what he was trying to do. I guess he was still pretty mad at me and had every intention of kicking my ass. Before I found out whether he'd try it or not, I approached him quickly and shoved him back down onto the ground where he had been before, one foot holding down his demon arm. He growled at me and shot me a look that could kill; damn, he looked so cute I could happily take him again... _no_, hold yourself Dante!

"What's the matter?" I said, almost teasingly. "Why the glare?"

He looked away from me, eyes fixed on the hilt of Yamato. "You look as if you've just been playing me from the beginning."

Perhaps I was, but just not in the way you were thinking, kid. I released the hold my foot had on his wrist and pulled Rebellion out of the ground by his head, turning away from him. "That sword was used to separate our world from the demons'."

I heard him get cautiously to his feet behind me, but he wasn't about to rush me again. Hopefully he trusted me a little, but if what happened moments ago wasn't enough for him, then this explanation should be. "I can't have something with that kind of power floating around now, can I?" I continued. "It's got to stay in the family."

The kid was still gazing longingly at Yamato still clutched in his hand. "I need this," he mumbled, his words barely audible.

He meant it, he really needed it. I observed him for a moment, but I couldn't resist his cute, brooding face. Damn it Dante, you're really getting soft; just because he's got a pretty face. "Then keep it."

He looked at me and for once, he wasn't angry or pissed off. There was slight surprise there, no doubt about it, but a small flicker of something else. I almost wanted it to mean something more, but I bet the punk wanted to forget about this quickly. After all, he wanted the sword to save that girl, didn't he? Maybe I really never had a chance, even with what happened between us. After all, he was a hormonal teenager. Damn kid.

"Now that you're calm and cool," I actually felt awkward. "Get going!"

I signalled behind me with my thumb, my gaze drawn away from his. He'd been thinking of that girl all along I guess. Now I felt almost cheated. After glancing at Yamato once more, he made to leave, walking right by me. I felt a strange breeze blow past at that moment, ruffling the tails of my coat and sending a strange sensation through me. It sounds pretty stupid, but it almost felt like fate just walked right by me. It was like the kid was meant to be mine.

"Hey," I cut him off. "What's your name."

There was a pause as he considered what I'd just said. "Nero... you're Dante, right? Not a bad name."

Nero, eh? Oh he's cute, he's _really_ fucking cute. "Neither is yours."

I watched him walk away, only wishing I could make him mine. But it would be up to him now; even though the last thing he said to me was almost in acceptance of what had happened between us, the last move would be his call. But I allowed myself one last glance, my eyes finding that tight ass as his coat blew to the side a little. Very nice ass kid, _very nice_.

* * *

_*runs and hides*... okay, so this was just some smut. I do have another story in the works with these two, so hopefully you'll be seeing more from me!_


End file.
